Demons
by bookworm1478
Summary: Michael makes an extreme request of Caitlin at the same time that Caitlin begins to regain her memory of the kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**The hangar was eerily quiet. Cait hated the way the hangar felt when there wasn't anyone around to liven it up. Earlier in the day, she had been so preoccupied with coordinating a time for a movie stunt that she had run off without her purse and after arriving home realized she had forgotten it inside the office.** **A quick flip of a light switch showered the hangar with light and eased Cait's senses. Her tennis shoes left snapping noises on the concrete floor as she walked across the room to the office. Her purse would be stuck in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet; a safe place for it.** **Caitlin grabbed the black bag from the filing cabinet and had just closed the cabinet drawer when she saw Dominic's tool box setting open and on top of the desk.** **"Dominic," She said to herself. "You would have shot both me and Hawke if we left this out." Caitlin closed the toolbox, locked it up tight, and carried it to the supply closet. She set it in the empty space on the metal rack and turned around to find the closet door closed. **

Not thinking a thing about it, Cait grabbed the door handle and gave it a quick turn. The door wouldn't open. She tried it again and the door wouldn't budge.

The air quickly began to leave the room and Caitlin found herself gasping for breath. She slammed the flat of her hand against the door. "Hey! Let me out! I can't breathe in here! Hey! Someone let me out! Please!" Hot tears formed in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "Someone please let me out. Help me! I can't breathe in. . ."

The door handle jerked out of her hand and with that force was propelled into someone's chest. Caitlin jumped out of the comforting arms.

"Hey, it's just me," Hawke voice said. "You're okay," He pulled her into his arms again and Caitlin accepted the embrace until she started feeling claustrophobic again. Quickly, she stepped back.

"Hey, you're okay, Caitlin. It's me." Hawke wiped a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. "I must not have gotten the supply door fixed." He slapped the door with his hand. "Bad door. Bad, bad, door." If this was supposed to make her laugh, it wasn't working. However, having him there was comforting.

"I just. . .I left my purse here earlier and I came back to get it. I was putting Dominic's tool box back in the supply closet when the door locked on me. I couldn't get out. I felt trapped again."

"Again?" Hawke let her go and crossed his arms over his chest. "When was the last time you felt trapped, Cait?"

Caitlin wiped the wetness from her face. "I don't know. I just want to go home and go to bed."

Caitlin went back into the office and picked up her purse. When she turned around, Hawke was blocking the door. "You haven't been the same for a few weeks, Caitlin. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" She snapped. "I want to go home and sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't forget Michael's party tomorrow night."

"Oh, yea!" She called back sarcastically.

If someone had been looking down at the party from somewhere very high it would have looked like black ants swirling around a grand ball room. The event was an award ceremony for Michael. Hawke thought it should have been an awards ceremony for Airwolf, considering the lady was the reason he was getting the award in the first place.

Dinner came first and Hawke, Caitlin, and Dominic sat at a table together feasting on rubber chicken, lumpy mashed potatoes, and hot green beans. While people ate, others danced. Hawke even got Caitlin out on the floor for a spin. The band was in full swing as gentlemen swirled their ladies around the room.

Caitlin clung to Hawke as they waltzed around their space on the dance floor. She knew he was speaking to her because she saw his mouth moving, but she couldn't hear the words. Instead, her head was full of screaming voices none of which were her own. When she heard the gunshot ring out in her head, she excused herself and went to the ladies room.

Even the cold water splashed on her face didn't help the sick feeling she had all over. Against the mirror in the ladies room, her face was a ghostly white and the overhead lights weren't even that harsh.

She slipped her purse underneath her arm, intent on going home, and slipped out of the ladies room. Hawke was standing across from the door, far enough away to not panic any woman going in or coming out. He walked up to her when she came out and grabbed her arm.

"You don't look so good," He commented.

"I don't feel so good," She admitted. "I'll get a ride home."

"_I'm_ going to take you home," He said, and steered her toward the door.

The ride to her apartment was forty-five minutes and it was driven in silence. He walked Caitlin to her apartment door and walked in with her.

"I'm fine now, Hawke," Caitlin said as she dropped her bag onto the couch.

"When you get some color in your face, I'll leave." He picked up her bag and handed it to her. "Why don't you go change and I'll fix you some tea. Then we can talk."

"Okay, the tea is above the sink."

By the time Caitlin came out of her bedroom in pink two piece pajamas, Hawke had the tea ready and setting on the coffee table in the living room.

"You look better," Hawke said as he handed her the stoneware mug of tea. He took his mug and leaned back on the couch. "You haven't been yourself for the past couple weeks. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Hawke, I'm fine really."

"Really?" He took her cup of tea and set it on the coffee table. "You've been cranky, distant, and sullen. Also, I've never seen a red head that shade of white like you were tonight." He took her hand, warmed from the hot cup of tea she was holding moments earlier.

"My demons are screaming at me," Caitlin said, ripping her hand from Hawke's hand. She ran her hands through her hair and groaned. "There are voices in my head and I can't figure out what they're saying and I can't make them stop screaming at me." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks."

Hawke pulled her into his arms and let her cry. "You're going to be all right, Caitlin. At least for one night, you're demons won't get past me."


	2. Chapter 2

A summons from Michael wasn't what Hawke had wanted or expected the day after Michael was given an award, but that's exactly what the three of them got not long after lunchtime. Hawke had wanted to leave work and go back to the cabin to get some sleep to make up for the night before. He and Caitlin had spent the night on the couch with her using his chest as a pillow and him finding it hard to fall asleep at all. Now they were all three planted in chairs arranged around Michael's office waiting for him to walk in.

An hour after they arrived at the FIRM, Michael strolled in and took a seat. Without greeting, he handed a picture to Caitlin.

"Do you recognize that man?" He asked.

Caitlin took the picture and studied it. "His name is Hollis Dunstan." She handed the picture back to him. "Henri introduced me once before they had a meeting. I don't know much about him. Why?"

Michael took the picture and handed it to Hawke, who handed it to Dominic. "So you know him as Angela Wolfe?"

"Yes. He was a sweet old man, but I got the impression he wasn't well."

"You're impression was correct. Hollis passed away last week and his empire went to his granddaughter Kyra and his grandson Keith. Hollis was a very good businessman, but since last week the FIRM has been seeing an increase of strange dealings coming from Hollis' grandchildren." Michael used his cane to help himself stand and he came around the front of his desk. "Caitlin, I need you to be Angela Wolfe again for this case. It's the only way we can get in to investigate."

"No!" The exclamation came from both Hawke and Dominic. "No way," Hawke spoke up.

Michael saw the distressed look on Hawke's face and Dominic's, but Caitlin wasn't looking at him. She was looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Caitlin, Angela Wolfe is our only way to get in without anyone being suspicious. The FBI and locals have all tried to get in even before Hollis passed away with no luck."

Caitlin looked up at him. "I'll do it."

The looks Hawke and Dominic were giving Caitlin were enough to make Michael want to cringe. He knew of the guilt she was feeling because he felt it too. It was guilt that neither of them, Hawke nor Dominic, knew about; guilt that neither one of them could assuage no matter how much they tried. He knew Caitlin was doing this because of the guilt she felt.

"I don't think Caitlin understands what being Angela Wolfe again means." Dominic told everyone.

"Don't put words in my mouth, Dominic!" Caitlin spat out at him. She stood up. "I'll need to go by my apartment and pick up some of the clothes I still have that Henri bought for me and get a dress for a funeral that Angela would have worn. When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Michael said. "Cait, you'll be protected. I've seen to that."

She nodded. "I'll also need a car."

Michael leaned back and grabbed a set of keys. He tossed them to Caitlin. "There is a black convertible waiting for you in the parking lot. If anyone gets suspicious and traces the car, it will lead back to you. I've also had a dossier set up in that same reasoning. Angela Wolfe was a very quiet person after Henri went to prison."

Hawke shot up out of his chair. "You can't be seriously thinking about doing this!"

Caitlin ignored Hawke. "I'll be at the funeral tomorrow, Michael." Caitlin palmed the keys to the convertible and the address Michael offered her.

* * *

Caitlin slipped a black dress into her garment bag along with a pair of matching black heels. Three months ago, she was Angela Wolfe, a woman with no past and a questionable future. Today, she was Caitlin O'Shaughnessy, a woman with a past and a questionable future.

"Are you rethinking this?" Caitlin jumped at the voice and dropped the pair of pants onto the floor.

Hawke bent over, picked up the pants, and handed them to Caitlin. "I used the key you gave me when we moved you in," He explained, holding the key between his thumb and forefinger letting it dangle in the air. Hawke dropped the key into his pocket and took the pair of pants she was holding in her hand. He folded them while he talked. "Caitlin, for the past few weeks there has been something going on with you and doing this case for Michael isn't going to make it any better."

Caitlin ripped the pants out of his hand and laid them in her suitcase. "I'm fine, Hawke."

Hawke sat down on the bed. "Yeah, that's why you turned ghostly white last night and couldn't stop talking about your demons. If the same thing that happened last night happens while you're undercover, what are you going to do?"

"Deal with it like I have for the past three months." Caitlin ran the zipper along the suitcase until it was closed and then she lifted it from the bed. She stopped beside Hawke. "Everything will be fine, Hawke. Michael said I would be protected and I believe him. I'll see you in a few days."


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlin pulled into the church parking lot and gave her alias to a gray haired man standing at the entrance to the church parking lot. He directed her toward another man who directed her behind another car for the funeral procession. Caitlin grabbed her purse from the passenger seat and followed another couple into the church.

The church's inside looked much bigger than it was outside. The pews were a dark walnut that matched the church walls. Stained glass windows showered the church in a bevy of colors, making the funeral seem colorful in its morbidity.

Caitlin took a seat in the center pew and waited for the procession of black clad people to clear from the casket before she made her debut. She needed "Angela's" entrance back into society to be a singled-out event. It took only a moment for the group of people to clear away from the casket and Caitlin took her place.

As she walked up the aisle, Caitlin took a tissue from her purse and dabbed at her nose and eyes as if she had been crying. True, she knew Hollis Dunstan, but not well enough to cry over his dead body.

The man and woman to the right side of the casket were Kyra and Keith Dunstan, according to the pictures Michael had supplied to her. Caitlin stood at the casket looking at Hollis Dunstan and she dabbed at her nose.

"Are you all right, miss?" Keith Dunstan asked as he stepped up to her.

Caitlin turned toward him. "I can't believe Hollis is gone." She extended the hand without the tissue. "I'm Angela Wolfe. I met your grandfather only briefly."

His eyes widened. "My grandfather spoke of you. He wanted to locate you after Henri went to prison, but he became too ill to go through with his plans. For one meeting, Miss Wolfe, you made a lasting impression on my grandfather. Let me introduce you to my sister."

Introductions went as normal and Caitlin resumed her seat in the center pew for the funeral. The minister spoke of Hollis with endearing terms as if they were as familiar to each other as father and son.

After the service, Caitlin followed the line of mourners out of the church and into the parking lot where they entered their cars and joined the procession.

Caitlin followed a fellow mourner to the home of Hollis Dunstan where everyone gathered to eat the food and talk with people they hadn't seen since the last funeral they both attended.

Caitlin was immediately transported back to the time when she was Angela Wolfe.

_Henri walked beside her with her arm tightly against his side as if he were afraid she was going to fall over. Actually, she wasn't sure she wouldn't fall over. There was nothing familiar about anything and yet Henri told her everything would come back to her in time. _

_"Welcome to your home," Henri had said in a very sweet tone as he squeezed her hand. _

_There were two people standing inside the living room. Henri introduced them as his right hand man, Rupert, who would get her anything she needed at her only mention. _

_The man next to him was in a black suit. His matching hat was at his side. "This is Kelby, my chauffeur. Anytime, he's not driving me around, he is at your disposal. The only thing I ask, Angela, is that you wait before you go out exploring. The doctor said you needed time before you resumed your normal activities."_

_"I don't remember my normal activities," Angela laughed, which immediately hurt her head. "I think I'll go lie down." She put her hand to her head and felt the bandage that still covered an ugly, aching scar; a scar that would be hidden by her hair once the bandage was removed. _

"Angela, are you all right?"

The question brought her back to the present where Keith Dunstan was staring at her in concern. "Are you all right?" He asked again.

"Yes," She answered. "I know it sounds inappropriate, but I was thinking about demons."

"Henri Duveaux?" Keith asked, as he handed her a china cup of tea.

Caitlin didn't answer the question. She had been thinking of Henri a lot in the past few weeks. Months ago she thanked him for saving her life and giving her a home; weeks ago, she hated him for the man he had revealed himself to be.

"Are you staying close by?" Keith asked as they walked through the living room past mourners until they came to a quiet place in the corner where they sat down.

"I have a hotel room in town," She offered the information. "What happens to all of this now, Keith?"

Keith looked around at the house she was speaking of and Caitlin took in the sight of him. He had dark hair parted on the right side and combed perfectly behind his ear. His suit was pressed to perfection and there was a slight hint of his grandfather in his green eyes and face shape.

"My brother and I are sole heirs of my grandfather's home and business." Kyra stood above them, much taller to the two of them who were sitting down. Caitlin stood out of respect and Keith joined her.

Kyra had long, red hair darker than hers and swept over her left shoulder giving her face a softer touch. She shared her brother's green eyes. Caitlin could tell her sleeveless black dress was designer, but wasn't sure which designer.

"Does Hollis have many business holdings?" Caitlin asked.

"My grandfather had his hands in many cookie jars," Keith said, with a grin on his face. "My sister and I have been sitting at grandfather's feet since we were children watching and learning from him."

Caitlin noticed people leaving the house and decided now would be a good time to leave. Besides, she wanted to get some rest.

"I should go." She set her cup of tea down. "It was nice meeting you both. My condolence again on your grandfather's passing."

Caitlin took her leave and as she neared her vehicle, Keith came up beside her. Caitlin jumped.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was coming after you to invite you to dinner tonight. My sister and I would enjoy the company."

"What time?" Caitlin asked.

"Seven-thirty." Keith said.

Caitlin nodded her answer and let Keith open the door for her. She turned onto the main road and headed to her hotel. She needed to call Michael with the information she had and then get ready for dinner that night.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO DAYS LATER

Hawke scraped his knuckles against Airwolf's engine and let out an expletive that would have had any man blushing. He rolled out from under the Lady and jumped to his feet.

Dominic handed him a rag and Hawke wrapped it around his knuckles twice. He grabbed the water bottle and took a swig out of it before handing it to Dominic.

"What's wrong, Hawke?" Dominic asked as he took the water bottle and tightened the lid.

Hawke got back on the roller and went under Airwolf. "We haven't heard from Caitlin in two days. We should have insisted on going with her." He rolled out, replaced the screwdriver with the wrench and went back under.

"Caitlin can take care of herself, Hawke. She was doing things like this long before we met her."

"It's different this time, Dom. I think she's beginning to remember the kidnapping and shooting and she's not handling it well. The other night at Michael's award ceremony something happened to her. She's not sleeping and I don't know how to handle it." He gave the Lady's belly a rub and slid out.

"Do you want to take her out?" Dominic asked as he closed up the toolbox.

Hawke glanced over at him. "No, Caitlin's like my sister. Why would I take her out on a date?"

"I meant the Lady. Do you want to take the Lady out for a test flight?"

"Oh," Hawke felt himself blush. "No, I think she'll be okay and as for Caitlin I'll figure something out."

Dominic hoisted the toolbox off the ground and put his cap on his head. "_We_'ll figure something out."

* * *

Caitlin walked alongside Keith keeping perfect strides with him and listening as he talked. Keith spoke of his grandfather and how he wanted to be just like him. Caitlin didn't have much time to get to know Hollis, but from the few moments she spent with him he seemed like a genuinely good man. Caitlin hoped Keith was right about wanting to be just like his grandfather.

They walked around the yard and ended up back at Caitlin's car. Keith held the door for her as she got in. As he closed it, he leaned in and asked her to come to a party he and Kyra were having to show his grandfather's friends and employees that everything was going to be all right even though Hollis was now deceased.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Caitlin asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yes, but people are worried about what will happen to them now that my grandfather is gone. They need to know that their jobs and their livelihood are safe even though grandfather is dead."

"Where is the party?" Caitlin asked.

"The party is at my grandfather's building in town. Why don't I pick you up at your hotel and you can be my date for the evening?"

Caitlin turned on the engine. It purred like a satisfied cat. "What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty."

Keith already knew where she was staying so Caitlin gave him a nod and left the house.

The party was full of business men in suits and ladies in tasteful dresses. Caitlin chose a form fitting black dress with no frills so she fit perfectly in with the crowd. Several buffet tables of assorted foods adorned one wall of the large room in the Dunstan building. Caitlin learned from one of the executive wives that the room was held specifically for these kinds of events. Only a handful of people knew her by association with Henri and even those people barely spoke of the drug manufacturer which was fine with Caitlin.

Since arriving on Keith's arm twenty minutes earlier, Caitlin had only seen Keith once. He was accepting condolences from business men who couldn't make it to the funeral. Caitlin had also spotted Kyra chatting up one of the wives. She had also noticed Kyra had three different colored drinks in her hand since the party started twenty minutes earlier.

Caitlin excused herself and left the ballroom. With the crowd inside and no one paying particular interest to anyone, she decided to snoop around. Once she exited the ballroom, she entered a long hallway. Going to the left meant she would eventually come to the main foyer and run into the security guards. To the right, however, were two elevator doors on the right side of the hallway and on the left was a floor to ceiling marquee with the names and floor numbers of different employees. Caitlin was looking for the President's office which was on the tenth floor.

She hit the up arrow on the elevator and it lit up bright red. Seconds later, the door opened and Caitlin entered a shiny, golden car. When the doors closed behind her, she smiled at her reflection in the polished doors.

Hollis Dunstan's office was expansive. Dark green walls gave the room a powerful feel. On the wall over the fireplace was a portrait of Hollis sitting in a chair with Keith and Kyra standing behind him. Hollis' desk was clean of paperwork. His computer set on the side of the desk. Caitlin turned it on and let it boot up while she scanned the top of the desk. A small calendar set in the middle of the desk so it was the first thing Hollis saw in the morning. There was nothing written on it. Cait flipped back looking for anything unusual and then flipped forward. There was nothing written on it at all.

Caitlin left the date book alone and turned her attention to the computer. A password function came up when Caitlin touched the mouse. Caitlin typed in Kyra's name. A beep signaled a bad password. She tried Keith's name and again the same beep came from the computer speakers. One last shot, Caitlin typed in Hollis' last name. The computer beeped again.

Frustrated, Caitlin turned off the computer, straightened the desk, and left the office.

The party was still going in full force when Caitlin sneaked back into the room. She grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and mingled in the crowd as if she had been there the whole time.

As she mingled her way toward Keith, she saw him speaking to a man that looked like Secret Service. Keith was gesticulating wildly as he spoke to the man. Caitlin put the flute to her lips and sipped the champagne as she moved her head to find Kyra. She spotted Kyra standing with a woman in a business suit but Kyra was only partially paying attention to her conversation partner. Caitlin noticed her eyes were fixed on Keith and his gesticulating hands.

When the Secret Service like gentleman left, Caitlin excused herself and walked toward Keith. At the same time she noticed Kyra doing the same thing. Both women got to him at the same time.

"Keith," Caitlin began first. "I'm going to take a taxi back to my hotel. Thank you for inviting me."

"Of course, Angela," Keith said, taking her hand. "Why don't you let me take you to your hotel?"

Caitlin saw the look Kyra flashed Keith and she knew what her answer had to be.

"That's all right. I hope to speak to you soon." Caitlin let Keith walk her to the front of the building where a guard was already holding a cab for her.

"Thank you for coming, Angela. I know my grandfather would have appreciated it and I hope we can see each other again."

Caitlin got into the cab and closed the door. Before the cab took off, Caitlin rolled down the window. "I'll see you soon, Keith," She said before the cab took off down the busy street.


	5. Chapter 5

This was a summons Hawke had been waiting for. It was mid day and Hawke was spending some time at the cabin working when the radio crackled to life. Tet raised his head at the noise, looked toward Hawke at the desk, and then laid his head on his paws.

"Sure, Tet, I'll get the radio. Don't bother getting up." Hawke grabbed the receiver. "Yeah, Dom."

"Michael wants to see us ASAP." Dominic's voice came over the radio, distorted.

"I'm on my way." Hawke turned off the radio, gave Tet's ears a scratch, and took off.

Forty-five minutes later, Hawke and Dominic were in Michael's office with a cup of coffee in hand.

Similar to a principal giving wronged students time to think of their punishment, Michael walked into his office five minutes later. He took his time sitting down and then when he was in his chair, let out a whoosh of air.

"Did you ask us here to watch you sit down?" Hawke asked, perturbed.

"I heard from Caitlin late last night. She got inside Dunstan's office, but his computer was password protected. Hollis Dunstan wasn't one for obvious passwords." Michael gave his desk a loud pat and continued. "Early this morning, I received word that a shipment of firearms is set to be delivered overseas illegally. The shipment will also contain medicines, food, and clothing."

"What do you want us to do?"

"If Caitlin can't find the password, I'm going to need Airwolf."

"What does the Lady have to do with this?" Dominic asked.

"_The Lady _has infrared and can locate the guns faster than a manual search can. It's up to Caitlin to find the password."

"That's a lot of pressure to be on someone, especially someone that's going back to a time she would rather forget."

Michael leaned forward in his chair. "Do you think Caitlin can't handle it?"

Hawke shrugged his shoulders and didn't answer. All three men sat in the room quietly until a shrill ringing phone on Michael's desk broke the quietness. Hawke and Dominic left.

"What are you thinking?" Dominic asked as he got into the driver's side of the jeep.

Hawke slid on his sunglasses and buckled his seat belt. "I think it's time we wake the Lady."

* * *

Caitlin carried the picnic basket through the foyer ignoring the gaze of the two security guards. She made a display of checking the marquee for the president's office even though she knew right where to go.

Keith was sitting at his grandfather's desk, now his own. Kyra was standing behind him pointing at something on the computer screen.

"Am I interrupting?" Caitlin asked, hoping she was.

"No, we were just handling some last minute business." He hit something on the screen and then gave her his full attention. "Is that a new purse or are you bringing lunch?"

Caitlin laughed and set the picnic basket on the desk. "I brought us lunch to apologize for leaving so abruptly the other evening. Kyra, I brought extra food if you'd like to join us."

Kyra picked up a pile of files and smiled. Her hair glowed from the sunlight coming through the windows behind her.

"I have work to do so I'll leave you both to your lunch. Keith, I'll come and get you for the meeting."

"Okay, sis." Caitlin waited until she heard Kyra close the door before she opened the basket.

"What meeting?" Caitlin asked.

"We're just having a staff meeting to make sure everyone is comfortable with Kyra and I taking over."

Caitlin unwrapped the sandwich and handed one to Keith. "And if they're not?"

Keith took a bite of the sandwich, swallowed, and then stated. "We'll give them a nice severance package and send them on their way. Enough talk about work. How are you today?"

"I'm good." She lied. Voices in her head had kept her up most of the night and she still couldn't understand them or see who was talking.

"What was your life like growing up, Keith?"

"I guess it was just like everyone else's life." He took a drink in the Styrofoam cup. "Kyra, Kallum, and I played baseball. We tried to involve Kyra in everything we did so she didn't feel left out."

"Wait." Caitlin dropped her sandwich onto the wax paper it had originally been inside. "You have a brother?"

"Had?" Keith corrected her solemnly. "Kallum was the oldest of the three of us and he died before his thirteenth birthday along with my grandmother, Adelaine, in a car accident. You never get over the loss of a child, Angela, but for my grandfather it was worse because he lost the grandson who shared his name and his wife of sixty years."

"I'm sorry, Keith. It must have been difficult." Caitlin stored the names in the back of her mind to use in the computer.

"What about you, Angela?"

"I don't remember anything about my past." She told him. "That's how I came to live with Henri."

"I'm so sorry, Angela." His voice was filled with compassion. He covered her hand with his own and Caitlin didn't pull back.

"I have flashes," She said, not lying about that. "But I can't piece them together. I know it's in there, Keith, but I can't get it out."

He squeezed the hand he had covered and smiled at her. "Don't force it, Angela. When the time is right, you will remember everything."

"I hope so," Caitlin said because she really wanted to remember her kidnapping and shooting. She felt stuck in limbo without that time.

They continued talking, neither of them worrying about time or the world outside of the office they were relaxing in.


	6. Chapter 6

Caitlin and Keith were just finishing lunch when Keith's new secretary knocked once on the door and then walked in. She was an older woman that had worked with Hollis Dunstan for years and Keith had kept her on whether out of the goodness of his heart or to keep her from telling company secrets, Caitlin didn't know.

"Mr. Dunstan, there's a Mister Michaels here to see you, sir."

Keith wiped his mouth with a napkin and helped Caitlin to her feet. He handed her the picnic basket when Mr. Michaels walked in. Caitlin came close to choking on the last remaining bit of food in her throat. Mr. Michaels looked very similar to Archangel.

"Mr. Dunstan," Mr. Michaels extended his hand. "My condolences on the loss of your grandfather. He and I were just beginning a friendship. I understand I will be doing business with you and your sister now. I have yet to meet your sister."

Keith shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Michaels, what business were you and my grandfather doing together."

"Overseas shipping." You see, I ship necessary items to every continent but Antarctica. Hollis was seeing to it that my shipments would get first rate attention before, during, and after shipping. We were on the verge of signing a formal agreement when his illness became worse and then, sadly, he passed away."

Keith's secretary came in again, this time without knocking. "Mr. Dunstan, your sister called from the board room. There's a pre-meeting problem she needs to discuss with you."

"Fine. Mr. Michaels, it was a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure Miss Wolfe would be glad to show you out. Angela, thank you for lunch. I'll call you later." Keith kissed her on the side of the temple, shook hands with Mr. Michaels, and left the office with his secretary.

"What are you doing here?!" Caitlin whispered her exclamation soon after the door shut.

"I was trying to keep Hawke and Dominic from busting down the doors in Airwolf. As is, they're at the airport right now waiting further word from me."

"In Airwolf!" Caitlin exclaimed again, in a whispered tone.

"Yes, in Airwolf!" Michael matched her whispered exclamations. "Now, have you been able to find the password?"

"Yeah, Keith gave me two names I'm going to try. Can you distract his secretary for me?"

"Done."

Michael opened the door to leave and as soon as it was closed, Caitlin turned on the computer and began working.

Caitlin tried the name of Hollis' wife first. Instead of the beep Caitlin thought she was going to get, the screen opened onto several different files. Caitlin clicked on the first file, saw the word airport, and hit print. The printer in the corner sprang to life. Caitlin clicked on two more files and hit print. While the printer continued shooting out papers, Caitlin closed the files, and turned off the computer. She waited only a few seconds before the printer stopped printing. Caitlin stuffed the papers into the picnic basket, straightened the desk, and walked out.

When Caitlin joined Michael and Keith's secretary they were laughing over something he had just said. When Michael saw her he smiled. "Miss Lawson was just telling me a joke. Are you ready to escort me out of the building, Miss Wolfe?" Michael asked Caitlin.

"Yes, sir, I am, and thank you for giving me time to use the washroom." She gave Miss Lawson an excuse of why she was in there so long just in case anything came up later.

Michael led Caitlin by the elbow down the hall toward the elevators.

"Did you get anything?" He mumbled.

"Keith and Kyra haven't changed the passwords so I printed three files." Caitlin reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a paper she had marked with a pen. "I think that's the paper you're looking for."

The elevator opened and they entered the gold plated box. "I'll let my people know as soon as I'm out of the building."

* * *

Hawke was lounging in Airwolf under radar so as not to be detected, but high enough for Dominic to get readings on the crates that were being loaded into airplanes.

At the last reading of his watch, they had been at the airport for two and a half hours using the Lady to find the crates of weapons being shipped overseas along with food, medicine, and clothing.

Hawke was just opening his mouth to say something to Dominic, when the familiar bleep of a scrambled message rang through the cockpit. Hawke hit three buttons and Michael's face came on a screen.

"You're looking for a Boeing 747 leaving gate 6 in twenty minutes. Airport security is on their way, but you're going to have to keep them from leaving."

"Too late," Dominic's voice came from behind them. "They just took off."

"Stop that plane, Hawke!" Michael shouted over the TV screen.

"You heard the man," Hawke said, pulling back the stick and raising Airwolf into the air.

Five minutes later, Dominic spotted the plane in the air. It looked like a black dot in the sky.

"Going turbos," Hawke told Dominic before he hit the button and zoomed through the air past the airplane. After zooming past the airplane, he turned a tight left and was instantly facing the airplane.

Dominic turned on the intercom. "Turn the plane around and land at the airport." He said through the intercom.

There was no movement from the plane. "Maybe they need a little more incentive," Hawke said before he switched on the guns. A whirring sound from the outside alerted them to the guns coming out. "We will ask you one more time," Hawke said through the intercom. "Turn the plane around and land at the airport where you will be greeted by the Santa Barbara police. We will escort you there. If you do not comply, we will force you to comply."

They were so close to the airplane, Hawke could see the pilot say something to the co-pilot. The pilot nodded and picked up his radio.

Hawke raised the Lady higher in the air and waited for the airplane to make a turn around so both of them could head back to the airport. They were right on their heels until the plane landed.

Dominic took control of Airwolf and landed low enough to let Hawke slide out before he lifted and disappeared.

With gun in hand, Hawke joined the police already surrounding the plane. A police officer banged on the door and stood back. The airplane door opened and unwound until it was on the ground. Hawke boarded after three police officers.

Five crates were attached to the inside of the airplane by bungee cords. While the three police officers ahead of Hawke escorted the pilot and co-pilot from the plane, Hawke helped the two police officers that came behind him open the crates.

They opened the crate, pulled out the packing material, and set aside the plates of medicine, canned food, and clothing. The first box was just what the manifest reported. The second box was the same thing. The third box held the same thing, but packed tightly underneath the canned food, clothing, and medicine were shiny, black guns.

A police officer picked up his radio and reported the findings. Hawke left the airplane and stood beside a police car.

He was standing there for five minutes when a police officer came over with a phone.

"Mr. Hawke, there's a phone call for you." The officer handed him the phone. Hawke walked to the trunk of the police car and put the phone to his ear. "Hawke."

"Hawke," Michael's voice came through the phone. "Did you get it?"

"A crate full of guns just like the computer read out stated. You can arrest the Keith Dunstan now and bring Caitlin home."

"Not yet," Michael said through the phone. "I've been instructed to get more proof. I'm on my way back to the office."

The phone disconnected in Hawke's ear. Hawke found the police officer that handed him the phone, returned it, and radioed Dominic for a pickup.

"Do we get Caitlin back?" Dominic asked as he whisked the Lady through the air.

Hawke didn't answer.


	7. Chapter 7

_She couldn't find the door. Where was the door? Caitlin ran down the hall running her hands over the rough exterior of the walls looking for a door in the darkness, but it wasn't there. _

_The hallway ended and Caitlin had no recourse but to turn around and head back the way she came. Blackness surrounded her and Caitlin felt she was even breathing the darkness into her lungs. She came to the end of the hallway and banged on the walls. "Someone let me out! Please, let me out!"_

_"In here," A ghostly voice called to her from origins unknown. "In here, Caitlin." Caitlin whirled around to see a black door with a shiny gold doorknob. Anxious just to get out of the hallway, Caitlin entered the room and went through the looking glass like a curious Alice._

_Beyond the door, Caitlin found herself in a large dining area. Instead of her T-shirt and jeans, she was wearing an emerald green spaghetti strap gown. Why was she in a gown?"_

_"Caitlin," The same voice from earlier called her name. "Caitlin."_

_A door across the dining area opened and Caitlin's stomach began to hurt. She had been here before, hadn't she, in this same situation? Why didn't she have a good feeling about the door opening?_

_"No!" Caitlin swirled around and the door slammed shut in her face. "Let me out!" She screamed and banged her hands against the door._

Caitlin practically jumped out of the bed. She wiped the sweat from her brow and tried to steady her breathing. She had never had a dream like that before. Caitlin grabbed the phone and dialed without thinking. The phone rang busy. She hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello," A sleepy voice came over the line.

"It's me. Can I come over?" Caitlin asked in a whispy voice.


	8. Chapter 8

The door opened immediately for Caitlin when she stepped up on the porch. Keith held his hand out to her and Caitlin took it feeling completely empty.

After a cup of hot tea and a refill, Caitlin rubbed her nose with a tissue. "I'm sorry I'm so weepy."

"It's all right." Keith handed her another tissue. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on, Angela?"

Caitlin had almost spoken up about the name, but at the last minute realized he thought she was Angela Wolfe. It was funny how real life had crept in on this fantasy life created for her.

"I feel really stupid right now that I think about it, but I had a nightmare."

Keith poured another cup of tea and dropped a square lump of sugar into the cup. "There's nothing stupid about a nightmare. They can be really scary." He took a drink of his tea.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

Caitlin held the cup in both hands letting the warmth seep into her hands and warm the rest of her body. She couldn't tell him what the nightmare was about because she wasn't sure herself. Caitlin knew the gown she was wearing in the nightmare belonged to her because she remembered purchasing it during a work trip in Seattle, but the rest of it didn't make sense.

"I don't. . ." Before she could finish her statement, Kyra came into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" She asked, before stifling a yawn with her hand. "It's too early in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Kyra." Caitlin apologized, feeling much stronger. "I needed to see Keith about something, but it can wait until morning."

"It's too dark to be out on the roads on your own, Angela," Keith said. "Why don't you stay with us and you can go back to your hotel in the morning? Really, my grandfather's house has plenty of rooms and I think he would be upset if we didn't help someone he truly liked."

"If you're sure," Caitlin really didn't want to drive back to her hotel and this would give her an opportunity to do some investigating. "Are you okay with this, Kyra?"

Kyra shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine with me. I have an early business call in the morning so I'll leave you two alone." She turned without saying 'goodnight' and left the room.

Keith took Angela to the guest room on the bottom floor and showed her where everything was.

"Good night, Angela." Keith kissed her on the cheek and closed the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Hawke came strolling into the hangar with a white bag in one hand and two Styrofoam cups in the other. He cleared off Caitlin's desk to set the bag down and then handed Dominic one of the cups.

"Great coffee." Dominic said. "It would be even better if it were hot." He set the cup down and went back to work on the jet ranger.

Hawke pulled a cinnamon roll out of the white bag and placed it beside Dominic's cup of coffee. "Sorry, Dom. I tried to get here earlier, but traffic was heavy. Did anyone call this morning?"

Dominic set the wrench down on the tool box and picked up a rag to wipe his hands on. "No one's called and I've been here for an hour and a half. Why?"

"The hangar phone rang for a while last night, but I couldn't get to it in time. I just have this feeling I should have answered the phone."

"Well, I'll be close to the phone all day while you're giving the three tours. Caitlin was supposed to share the duties, but since she's gone."

"Why can't you help?" Hawke asked.

"Have you read the name on the front of the hangar? I didn't get to be the boss by actually doing work?" He chuckled as he walked away.

Hawke took a sip of coffee and picked up the phone. He dialed Caitlin's number, let it ring three times, and then hung up. He knew she wasn't at her apartment so why did he call her?

* * *

Caitlin walked right by the security guards without having to stop. It had been close to a week and a half since she had met Keith and she had been able to help Michael stop two more shipments both by water and by air.

When Caitlin got to Keith's office, she was surprised to find him out. As she headed back to the elevator, Kyra came out with another gentlemen standing closely beside her.

"Hold that until next week," Kyra was telling the gentlemen beside her. She took another sheet of paper, "Put that on Keith's desk to sign and," Taking the last sheet of paper from the gentlemen. "Mail this out tomorrow morning with the priority mail and then call the company and tell them its coming."

"Yes, ma'am," The gentleman said and then stepped back into the elevator.

"Angela!" Kyra exclaimed as if she had just seen her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Keith but he's not in his office."

"The computers are being worked on today throughout the building and Keith's was the first office they started on. The last time I saw him, he was running some errands. Why don't you come to my office?"

As they walked back down the hall, Caitlin realized she had never seen Kyra's office before. It was down the hall from Keith's office and just as large.

"This was Keith's office," Kyra explained as she held the door for Caitlin. "When Grandfather died, he moved into his office and I took Keith's." Kyra sat down behind her desk. "Since Keith is away, is there anything I can do for you, Angela?"

A beep resounded through the air and then a female voice came over the line, "Miss Dunstan, Edward Lemons is here to see you."

Kyra pushed a button, expressed her thanks to her secretary, and told her to have Edward enter in a few moments.

"The computer showed someone accessed Keith's computer a few days ago and that is why we're having the computers looked at. If you wouldn't mind, Angela, I have many things to do and I have to see to Mr. Lemons."

"Of course," Caitlin left the office and walked by a man in a three piece suit that she presumed was Edward Lemons. As she left, Edward walked into Kyra's office.

Caitlin headed back to her hotel and dialed Michael's number as soon as she locked her room door. The familiar sound of a call being secured buzzed in her ear and then Michael came on.

"What is it, Caitlin?"

"They know someone accessed their computers. It may be only a matter of time before they figure out it was me."

"What security measures are they taking?"

Caitlin collapsed on the freshly made bed. "All the computers in the building are being changed. Keith's computer was first."

"We may have to take what we have and move in on them. I'll start making the necessary calls. Expect something to happen right away."

"Okay,"

Caitlin hung up the phone and as soon as she did, the phone came to life with a ring. Caitlin grabbed it quickly and said, "Hello."

"Hi, Angela. It's Keith. We must have just missed each other earlier. Kyra said you came by to see me. Would you like to try it again?"

Caitlin looked at her watch. It was two-thirty.

"Sure, I'd love to try it again. I'll be there in half an hour."

* * *

Traffic was at a standstill as Caitlin moved along at barely a creep the closer she was to Keith's office building. As she got closer, she realized what the problem was. Traffic was being impeded by press and police cars.

Caitlin pulled out of traffic and pulled into the nearest parking space. She briskly walked the rest of the way, surprised to find Keith waiting for her on the steps amid the cameras that flashed around him.

"Angela, sorry about all this," He took her hand just as a photographer flashed a picture of them. Following closely behind him, Caitlin tried to hide her face from the cameras until they were inside and the door was securely closed behind them by a security guard.

"What is going on?" Caitlin asked, beginning to realize this was what Michael was talking about on the phone earlier.

"The press got wind of some information about our exports. Kyra fired the man we think is responsible for getting into the computer and leaking the information to the authorities."

"Edward Lemons," Caitlin asked. At first sight, she thought the man was the computer tech coming to fix Kyra's computer. Now, she knew differently.

Keith stopped as the elevator door opened. "How did you know?"

"I was with Kyra when Mr. Lemons came to her office."

Keith pulled Caitlin out of the elevator, down the hall, and into the stairwell. "Where are we going, Keith?"

"My car's in the underground garage that is only accessible by the stairwell."

They were quiet the rest of the way down the stairwell and into the dark garage where four cars didn't even come close to filling the space.

Caitlin walked hand in hand with Keith as they went to his car and got in. A button opened up a garage door that let heavenly sunshine into the dark space. Keith maneuvered his way out of the garage, took a left, and drove them back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is this?" Hawke said as he threw a paper down on Michael's desk.

Michael finished the phone call he was on and hung up the phone. "Thank you for waiting per my assistant's request, Hawke. It's always nice when someone obeys orders. Now what are you talking about?"

Hawke tapped his finger against the picture in the newspaper. "Who took this?"

Michael studied the picture and laid it down. "A cameraman must have taken outside the Dunstan building. Caitin informed me earlier that circumstance had changed so I speeded the process. Keith Dunstan should be ready to fly the coop, as you would say."

"Well, he's not taking Caitlin with him. Dominic and I aren't going through this again." He picked up the paper and folded it in half.

Michael stood. "It was never a plan for Caitlin to go with Keith. My people will stop Dunstan before he can get away."

Hawke creased the paper at the fold. "Why am I suddenly flashing back to Horn and the desert spa?"

A whirring sound out Michael's window drew both of their attentions away from the conversation.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

Hawke grinned. "I speeded up the process myself." Hawke threw the paper at Michael and walked out.

Michael punched a button on his console and a woman's voice came over the line.

"Cassy, will you look out your window and tell me if there's a large black helicopter hovering in the parking lot."

There was silence over the line and then, "Yes, sir, there is."

"Get my car ready please."


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin rolled her over the head rest and let it fall against Keith's shoulder.

_'Remember this, Stringfellow Hawke, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice.' _

_"I love you both very much," _

Caitlin heard herself say the words, but when did she do it and whose voice threatened Hawke. Why couldn't she understand? What was. . .

Her head shot up from Keith's shoulder and Caitlin opened her eyes. It was dark outside. How long had they been driving and where were they now? More importantly, how was she going to let anyone know where she was?

_"Leave her at the next hospital. Hawke will never find her." _

She looked around to see who had said that. No one but Keith was in the car with her.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Keith was asking her.

Instead of answering him, she said, "Where are we?"

Keith explained that after leaving the underground garage they just drove until she fell asleep and he kept driving. Now it was dark outside and he didn't know where to go next.

"Go home, Keith. Take us both back to the house." Where all of this would end, Caitlin knew.

Keith nodded, put the car in reverse, and turned around. Caitlin wasn't sure where Keith had driven them too, but it took close to an hour to get back to his house. For all the press outside the Dunstan building, the house was unusually quiet.

Keith let Caitlin into the house where a maid stood in the foyer staring at them.

"What is it, Rachel?"

"The phone has been ringing constantly, sir. I finally took it off the hook."

Keith helped Caitlin with her coat. "That's fine, Rachel. You can take the rest of the night for yourself. Thank you." The maid gave them a smile and left.

Caitlin followed Keith into the living room where a fire blazed hot, instantly warming both of them. "I don't understand what happened." Keith said as he fell onto the sofa. "I wanted to run the business the way my grandfather did. I wanted to prove that Hollis Dunstan left the right people in charge of his company and now," He picked up the late edition of the paper with both their faces on it and then threw it down. "I don't know what happened, Angela."

Caitlin handed him a drink she poured for him moments earlier and watched as he drank it and then set the glass down on the newspaper. "I think you know exactly what happened, Keith. I think you should go to the police with everything you've done."

"I've done," He stared up at her with a distraught look. "All I've done is make sure that countries were given clothing, food, and fresh drinking water just like my grandfather did when he was alive. We gave money to build bigger homeless shelters and funded goodwill trips."

"You also sent weapons and drugs with the crates that were going overseas. The money given to build homeless shelters was rerouted to an off shore bank account for who knows what reason, and there are no goodwill trips planned in the near future. You did all that, Keith."

Keith stood to his feet. "No, I didn't." He snapped. "My grandfather's legacy was to help people not hurt them. I have no idea what you're talking about Angela."

"I found reports on your computer about illegal shipments going overseas to the same countries the food and clothing were going to. What are you doing, Keith?"

Keith threw his hands in the air and stood up. Caitlin took a step back. "Evidently, I don't know what I'm doing because I'm not the one doing it."

Caitlin was about to rebut his statement when a loud pop made her jump and she saw Keith fall back onto the sofa. Blood soaked his shirt. Caitlin whirled around to see Kyra standing in the doorway of the living room. She had changed from her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Her red hair, which was down earlier was now slicked back into a ponytail. She held a pistol in her right hand. Smoke curled from the barrel.

"Kyra," Caitlin said almost breathlessly. She looked back at Keith. "It wasn't Keith. It was you."

Kyra came into the living room; the gun still aimed perfectly at Caitlin. "If we're going to start throwing blame around, let's start with you breaking into the computer." Kyra made a wide berth around Caitlin to get to Keith. With a gloved hand, Kyra touched her brother's neck and sighed.

"He was supposed to go down for all this if it blew up in my face. That's why I had everything on his computer. The money for the drugs and guns would have been traced back to him." Kyra withdrew her fingers and returned her attention to the gun and to Caitlin.

"My grandfather wanted everything so perfect." Kyra's ponytail swayed back and forth as she bobbed her head. "When he died, I knew my chance was coming to make something good happen for me. The Dunstan Corporation was the perfect front and the donations would have rolled in. Oh, well," She glanced back at Keith's dead body. "I can work with this as well. Murder suicide should suffice."

Kyra pulled the hammer back on the gun and Caitlin heard the click.

The click.

'_Remember this, Stringfellow Hawke, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice. . .'_

"Cait, down!" Caitlin heard the voice from behind her and dropped to her knees second later.

Two shots rang out.


	11. Chapter 11

Caitlin sat on the front step while uniformed police officers and FBI officials walked into and out of the house like they owned it.

"_I see you're at a loss for words." Horn's voice echoed in her mind from the evening she saw him at the desert spa. _

"_You guys are the greatest family a girl could ask for." Caitlin cried from the chair she had been bound in. _

"_Remember this, Stringfellow Hawke, fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on. . ." Horn had threatened right before. . ._

_The click. _

_The bright light. _

_The searing pain. _

"Cait," A hand on her shoulder made her flinch.

"Hey," Hawke said as he sat beside her on the step. "It's just me. We've been given the green light to get out of here. Dominic's waiting down the road for us in Airwolf." Hawke ran his hand over her hair. "It's time to go home."

"I didn't think anyone would come for me." She sniffed and rubbed the back of her hand under her nose. "I knew Airwolf couldn't fly. I didn't know what was going to happen."

"Cait?" Hawke's hand was on her arm now squeezing it gently. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been getting these flashes and hearing these voices in my head for the past couple weeks, but I couldn't make them out. Until today. The spa, the kidnapping, the," She paused. "The shooting. I remember it all. I hear the click of the hammer seconds before Horn shot me. I can see the muzzle flash. I knew he was going to kill me."

Hawke didn't say anything.

"I need some time to sort this all out." She stood up and wiped her hand over her wet face. "Tell Michael I'll get his car back to him. I just need a few days."

"Cait? Cait?" "

Cait heard Hawke calling her, but didn't turn around.


	12. Chapter 12

THREE DAYS LATER

Dominic was sweeping the floors with a new broom he had just bought in order to talk more with a new sales woman at the store. He was whistling the theme from Pinocchio while Hawke sliced a thin cut into an envelope which held a bill. That's what the two of them were doing when Caitlin walked in and grabbed the pile of bills lying on the desk next to Hawke.

Dominic stopped whistling and Hawke planted his feet on the floor and left the letter opener in mid-slice.

"Anything important I need to know about?" She asked, perusing the unopened pile of bills.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Dominic said, as he leaned against his broom. "You all right, honey?"

Caitlin flashed them a smile. "I'm fine, Dom. Well, if there's nothing important I think I'll head home. See you guys in the morning." She tossed the bills on the desk and walked out.

Hawke glanced up at Dominic, who shrugged his shoulders and went back to the song he was whistling. Hawke dropped the bill on the table and ran out after Caitlin.

Caitlin was back in her car again and just about to take off when Hawke caught her. He leaned inside the passenger side window. "Is everything all right?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to worry you and Dom, Hawke. I took a few days away from everybody to get my memories straightened out. I wasn't in a good place a few days ago, Hawke, but I talked to someone, sorted out my memories and now I remember everything. So, are we still on for the Tompkins flight tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, they'll be here at eight." He noticed the groceries in the back seat of her car. "I'm going to map out the route tonight. Will you do the pre-flight check in the morning?"

"Yeah." Caitlin started the car, slid a stray piece of hair behind her ear, and put the car in drive. "I'll see you in the morning, Hawke."

She took off just as quickly as she did three days ago at the Dunstan mansion.

* * *

Caitlin circled the block around her apartment building, found a parking place, and pulled in. She used the key to get into her building, and climbed the three flights to her apartment. The key stuck in the lock and she jiggled it left and right before turning it to open.

As soon as she opened the door, she knew something wasn't right, but she walked in anyway and closed the door behind her. The coffee pot in the corner of her kitchen counter was full and steaming. The dirty dishes she left in the sink were now in the draining rack. Caitlin hung the keys on the wooden key holder.

"Hello, Angela."

The voice made her jump and she whirled around.

The man that belonged to the voice was standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Henri."

THE END. . .of this story


End file.
